A Shocking Truth
by Magic Basher54986
Summary: Kim and Electronique have never gotten along. But after a mission, Kim sees the grey-skined woman as something else. Rated M for language and LEMONS. MAJORLY HEAVY LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 1**

* * *

Kim was helping Team go fight Electronique. She had somehow gotten out of her maximum security cell.

"I will destroy you, Team Go!"

"Give it up, Electronique! Justice will prevail!" Hego yelled.

Both Kim and Electronique groaned. Hego was always an old-fashioned hero.

"Shut up, you useless lump!" Electronique yelled as she threw a bolt of electricity at the blue-haired gorilla.

"Thank you," Kim said as she approached the woman.

Not a second after she said that, Kim and Electronique both started their dance. Kim blocked the kick aimed at her waist while she kicked at Electronique's leg. Her foot got caught in the wire running from her thigh to her calf.

Electronique grinned as she slammed an static charged fist into Kim's chest. What she hadn't noticed was that Kim's foot was still trapped in the wire. As Kim went flying, Electronique also fell to the floor.

"Dammit! That hurt!" Kim said as she pressed both hands to her chest.

"That was the point, bitch."

Kim looked at Electronique. For some reason, she noticed something different about the electricity-charged woman.

Kim shook her head to dispel the strange thoughts.

"Get your foot out of my line!"

Kim removed her foot as fast as she could and got back to her feet to face the gray-skinned woman again.

"You know you won't win."

Kim shook her head.

"You're the one that won't win, Electronique."

The gray-skinned woman laughed as she threw another both of electricity at the redhead.

"Stand still!" Electronique yelled as she threw bolt after bolt at the teen. "Why won't you just go down?!"

"I don't go down easily," the redhead replied. She pulled a few gray spheres from her pocket and threw them at Electronique.

As soon as the spheres hit, all electrical activity stopped from the villain.

"Silicon!" Electronique yelled as she tried to brush herself off.

"Seeing as you have a static field, that stuff is stuck to you until you take a shower. Or someone decided vacuum it off."

Electronique was about to strike at Kim, but two big hands grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Time for justice to be served, Villain!"

"Just shut up already!" both Kim and Electronique yelled. They looked at each other with stunned expressions. They had not expected the other to say the same thing.

"Thank you," the pair said again.

Kim nodded as she placed special handcuffs on the woman. She then dragged her away from the big blue brute.

* * *

"I see you brought in Electronique," Doctor Betty Director said as Kim walked away from the other agents. "I was under the impression that Team Go would not let her out of their sight."

"I forced Hego to just let go. He may have super-strength, but I've got a keener mind. The guy's just a major idiot."

Dr. Director nodded as she walked with Kim to the exit.

"Thanks for taking this on."

"No big."

* * *

"Well, hello."

Electronique looked up. Kim was standing outside the plastic cell door.

"What do you want, Kimberly?"

"I just wanted to visit. After all, you do love company."

Electronique just growled.

"Why are you here?" she hissed.

"I've just got a few questions."

"Well, I'm not going to answer."

"Question one. Why are you evil? You could do well out there trying to help people."

Electronique just turned around to look away from the redhead.

Then she heard a sound she thought was never allowed to hear again. The door opening.

The gray-skinned woman looked over her shoulder and saw Kim walk over with a small vacuum.

"If you don't answer the questions, I'll not get that silicon off."

Kim turned the machine on and off to show it was real.

"I want to rule the world. That's all the answer you get."

Kim walked over to the door and closed it.

"Why are you locking yourself in?"

"Because I want to."

"You know that after you get the silicon off, I'm going to scorch your ass with my electricity."

"Question two. Why do you want to rule the world? What's the motive behind that?"

That question got her. She looked away with a bewildered expression on her face.

"You know, I never thought it out. I just want to rule the world."

"Third and final question. Do you want out?"

Electronique looked at Kim.

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Do you want out?" Kim repeated.

"Of course I want out. But I'm never getting out! So why torment me?!"

Kim reached into her bag and pulled out a paper.

"Read."

Electronique took the document and read it over once before thrusting it back at Kim. But before the teen could take the paper away, she had it in front of her face reading it twice more to make sure it was real and she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm being let go?"

"Into my custody."

"Why?"

"You're going to go on missions with me to help people to pay for your destructive deeds."

Electronique looked at the redheaded teen.

"I'm going with you on your goody-goody missions? Like hell I am."

Kim took the document from Electronique and held it in her hands like she was going to rip it into pieces.

"No!" Electronique yelled as she made a grab for the document.

Kim held it out of her reach.

"I am the only way you get out, whether you like it or not."

Electronique grabbed Kim's wrists.

"Please!"

"Do you agree to the terms?"

Electronique nodded vigorously.

Kim handed the document to Electronique and started up the vacuum.

"Now if you don't do what you agreed to do, I'll throw more silicon on you and the next time, you're going to be stuck with the stuff."

Electronique glared at the teen but didn't say a word. Kim presented the vacuum to her.

"What?"

"You'll have to clean yourself."

Electronique took the machine and started to vacuum the silicon off her arms. As soon as her hands were cleaned of the silicon, she started making sparks fly.

"Ah!" Electronique said on a relieved sigh.

"Too much electrical buildup?"

Electronique looked over at the teen.

"I felt like I was going to explode."

The gray-skinned woman finished with her front before presenting the machine back to Kim.

"I can't get my back," the villain explained.

Kim took the machine and started running up and down her back.

"That better?" Kim asked when she was done.

Electronique stood away from the teen and started to let her electricity crackle all over her body.

"I need a discharge," Electronique said as she started letting bolts fly.

"Then it's off to the range."

Electronique lifted a brow but Kim wasn't looking at her. She was walking back to the door. Just as she got there, the door opened.

"You want out and I'm holding the only key," Kim said. "One word from me and they'll lock us both in and throw away that key."

"You'll be throwing away your life for nothing."

"No. I'd be throwing it away to save the world if you were planning to destroy it."

Electronique looked at the dead-set look in Kim's eyes.

"You've got yourself a partner," Electronique said with obvious reluctance.

Kim grinned as she motioned for the villain to take the lead.

* * *

******So there's the first chapter. I had just read Electronique's bio when the thought to make a KimNique came to mind. It might not be perfect, but it's something that hasn't been tried yet. Please review.**

******Talon Earthstone**


	2. Chapter 2

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 2**

* * *

"So I get to walk around?"

Kim was standing beside Electronique, the latter taking aim at a target.

"Only when you're with me."

Electronique huffed.

"That's total bullshit."

"If you want to go back into that plastic prison, be my guest. I just thought I'd let you get out."

Electronique turned to face the teen.

"I don't want to go back!"

Kim nodded as she reached over and pulled Electronique's glasses off her face. Blazing electric blue eyes glared into her.

"I'll have my glasses back!"

Kim held them up and away from the villainess.

"Give me back my glasses!"

Kim shook her head and put them on.

"How do you see out of these? I can't see a thing."

Electronique just grabbed the glasses and pulled the away from Kim's face before placing them back on the bridge of her own nose.

"I do not like anyone taking my glasses away."

"But you have such beautiful eyes."

"No, I don't."

Kim pulled the glasses off Electronique again.

"Electronique, your eyes are beautiful."

"Why do you keep saying that when they are as ugly as hell?"

"Well, your not getting these back," Kim said, holding up the glasses.

Electronique's hands started to crackle with electricity.

"Give me back my glasses!" Electronique snarled.

"Electronique, if you don't calm down, I'll take you back."

"Give me back my glasses!"

"Do you actually need them? I can't see a thing out of them."

"No, I don't need them. I just don't like anyone seeing my eyes."

"If you calm down, and stop with the electric fists, I'll give them back after you finish with your target practice."

Electronique took a deep breath while still glaring at Kim. She then slowly looked at the targets. For some reason, they appeared sharper.

"Let me see my glasses."

"I said after your-"

"Just let me see them. I want to check something."

Kim slowly handed over the glasses and Electronique held them up to her eyes. After looking down the lane for a second, she lowered her glasses.

"Huh," Electronique said as she set the glasses down. "I guess I need to not wear them. They're blurring some of my vision."

Kim reached over and picked up the lenses.

"How could you even see out of them?"

"I could see out of my hand if I wanted to. Electronic eye."

Kim looked at the woman before her.

"Maybe that's why you're not seeing as well as you want to with the glasses. You're having to use your power to see."

Electronique didn't say a word. She just started shooting targets again.

* * *

"Welcome to my home," Kim said as she lead Electronique into her apartment.

"This is where you live?" Electronique said as she entered the living room.

"Actually, this is where you live now, too."

Electronique shook her head as she looked at the redhead.

"I'm not staying here. I'm heading back to my base."

Kim walked over to the window and opened the blinds.

"You can't leave," Kim said as she sat down on the sofa. She pointed to a chair across from her.

Electronique growled as she sat down.

"If you leave here without me, GJ will be on you with silicon dust in a heartbeat."

"How?"

"I'm not saying. But if you try anything, the same thing. They'll get you."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you trying to help me? I hate you and want to kill you. You know this. So why?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"I don't have a reason. I just like helping people."

"Well, you're wasting your time on me. I can't be saved. I want to rule the world and I will. There is nothing that will stop me!"

Kim held up her left hand and in it was three spheres in between her fingers.

"Silicon dust."

Electronique actually leaned back in the chair, pushing herself into the cushions.

"I will not use them unless I have to. Now if you'll follow me, Electronique, your room awaits."

"My room?"

Kim got to her feet and placed the spheres on the coffee table.

"I do believe Global Justice did a fine job with your room."

"How long ago did you start planning this?"

"About two days after I took you to Global Justice."

"You've been planning this for two months?"

"Yep. I had to go to a lot of trouble to get you onto probation and into my home. I think GJ took some of your tech and put it in your room."

That got Electronique's attention.

Kim lead the way to the room at the end of the hall.

"Welcome home, Electronique," Kim said before pushing open the door to the guest bedroom.

As soon as the door opened, Electronique stared in awe. Most of her personal things were in this room. Granted almost all of it was technology, but that was beside the point. Kim possible, one of her most hated enemies, had just opened her door to her and helped her to try to live a normal life.

"I hope they got everything the way you like it."

Electronique walked into the room with Kim on her heels.

"I don't know if I can hate you anymore," Electronique said as she walked over to her bed, which had actually been hers, and sat down. "But I still want you dead."

Kim laughed as she walked over and stood in front of her new roommate.

"I know. We've got a job to do tomorrow."

"What kind?"

"Just one to see how well we work together."

Electronique just sat there.

"Why me as your partner? You still have that blond-haired boy."

"No. Ron moved to Japan."

Electronique closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

Kim looked at her.

"What would you do if that guy turned into Zorpox again? That was hell!"

That's when Kim understood. Ron, when he had been hit with the Attitudinator, he had become a pure evil madman.

"I agree."

Electronique just grabbed a pillow and looked at the bed. This was the only bed she had ever felt comfortable in.

"Go ahead and get some sleep," Kim said as she walked to the door. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The gray-skinned woman nodded as she pulled back the covers and crawled into bed.

"Good night, Electronique. See you in the morning."

Electronique looked at the redhead.

"Night," she said. She was not in a good mood. After all, being put into a situation without any say as to how it goes, yeah. That can put some in a bad mood.

Kim walked out of the room, shutting off the light and closing the door.

As soon as she was certain that she was not going to be disturbed, she picked up her phone to make the required check-in.

"Hello, Dr. Director."

"Miss Possible."

"Everything went smoothly. She's not liking it, but she'd rather have what I'm giving her than just a prison cell."

Kim heard Betty breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God. She's not causing any problems?"

"Not one," Kim replied. "She was glad to see her bed and her room. But even after she was on her bed she told me that she wasn't sure if she could hate me. But then she said that she still wants to kill me."

"That's to be expected."

"Tomorrow's the test."

"Yeah. Get her back here."

"Oh, she knows about the test. Not looking forward to it, but still going to go through with her end of the deal."

"That's good to hear."

"I really need to figure a way to thank you, Dr. Director. I'm glad you gave me this chance. If I can't get her on the right path, no one can. And my motto is 'I can do anything'."

Dr. Director chuckled.

"That's true. Well, thanks for the update. See you here at seven AM sharp. Good night, Kim."

"Good night, Dr. Director."

* * *

******Well, there's another chapter. What kind of test does Kim and Dr. Director have in store for the electric villainess? How will the two work out in the test? How will Electronique handle being on a leash? All these answers next chapter! Please review.**

******Talon Earthstone**


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 3**

* * *

Kim and Electronique stood in the training grounds of Global Justice.

"What are we doing here?" Electronique asked as she held up a paintball gun.

"We're seeing how well we work together as a team," Kim replied. She was holding a paintball gun as well.

"I've never used a gun before."

"Well, Ellie, you're about to."

"What?"

"You're about to-"

"No. What did you call me?"

"Ellie. Sounds a lot better than Electronique."

Electronique turned away and looked over at the opposite side of the training grounds. There were at least twenty men in a circle, planning their attack.

"I've got your back, Ellie, if you've got mine."

"I would prefer to use my powers."

"That would count against you. This is about strategy, not strength."

Electronique let electricity flow over her body, but not her arms near the gun, Kim noted.

Kim checked her watch.

"One minute till showtime."

* * *

"Ellie!" Kim yelled as she took down two men.

"On it!"

Electronique shot the men that were trying to sneak up on her partner. She was surprised how well they fought as a team.

"Back to back!" Electronique said and both women slammed their backs together, shooting any that came their way.

"I never thought we would work so well together, Kimberly."

"I told you this morning to call me Kim."

"Like I give a damn what you tell me to call you."

"Reload."

Electronique handed a new pack to Kim.

"You two are going down!"

Kim looked to her left while Electronique looked to her right.

Two men were standing there with swords.

"Now, Kimberly."

Kim and Electronique broke off the front grip handle of their guns and in an instant, four foot electric blades rose up.

"Nice, Ellie."

The two men attacked while swinging their blades.

"You two don't have a right to go around the world! Especially her!" The man was pointing at Electronique.

Kim looked over her shoulder at her partner.

"What do you say we take these joker's down, Ellie?"

"I couldn't agree more, Kimberly."

Both women ran at the two men and crossed blades.

"I shall not allow women to screw up my chances at getting out of this hell hole!"

Kim and Electronique started shooting their guns at the men, using their swords to block the blades that were coming at them.

"Dead," was all Kim said as she shoved the man aside.

"Looks like we win," Electronique said with a grin.

The man with the sword rose it over his head and nearly slammed it down the top of Electronique's.

"Ellie!" Kim shouted as she pushed her partner out of the way and took the blade in her side.

"Kimberly!"

* * *

"What happened?" Dr. Director asked Electronique.

"That man was going to kill me. He had his sword raised over his head to slash mine open. Kimberly pushed me out of the way and took the blade."

Dr. Director sat down in the chair next to Electronique.

"I'm surprised you're still here. I was certain that you would try to make a run for it once Kim was out of the picture."

"Ha. Like you wouldn't be able to capture me. I know that you have silicon dust everywhere."

"No. Kim gave that impression to try to keep you from running away. She only has those three spheres from her friend. You could have run and maybe have gotten hit with those."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes."

"Kimberly lied to me?"

"She told you what she wanted. To keep you there."

"I'm out."

Electronique stood and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me!"

"But Ellie..."

Electronique looked over her shoulder and saw Kim standing there with a woman nurse holding her up.

"Thank you, nurse. Electronique can take me from here."

The nurse looked at Electronique and nodded. She then let go of Kim and walked away.

As soon as the nurse let go, Kim's entire weight fell forward onto Electronique, who caught her without thinking.

"Are you alright, Kimberly?"

"You know, I think that's the first time you've showed concern," Kim said as she leaned against the older woman.

Electronique looked down at the redhead leaning against her.

"Electronique, I leave her with you," Dr. Director said as she handed the gray-skinned woman Kim's keys.

"I want out!" Electronique shouted. She quickly looked down to see that Kim had fallen asleep.

"Follow the rules of the deal. Kim just wants to help."

"I told her that she can't save me! I will rule the world and kill the likes of you!"

Dr. Director shook her head.

"You don't want to. Otherwise, would you really be holding one of your most accomplished foes in your arms like your life depended on it?"

Electronique looked down at Kim. She then pulled the girl tighter against her.

"What the hell is happening to me?!"

"Just be her partner for a little while. Do a few missions. If you still feel like that, then you'll be returned to your prison and away from Kim."

Electronique held the sleeping girl tightly.

"I do not want to go back to that plastic bell jar."

Dr. Director laughed at the subconscious act.

"Get her home and get her back on her feet."

Electronique snarled at Dr. Director before lifting Kim completely off the ground.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kim said when she first woke up. The last thing she remembered was leaning against Ellie.

"Glad to see you finally up, Kimberly."

Kim saw the older woman leaning against the door frame.

"Ellie!"

"You've got some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Like how these are the only silicon dust rounds in the entire apartment."

Electronique held up a bag with the dust spheres in them.

Kim gulped as she slowly started pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh, no you don't, girl. I want your answer!"

"I wanted you to stay."

"I know. That one-eyed woman told me. What she didn't tell me was why."

Kim peaked out from under her sheet.

"I don't want to answer that, Ellie."

Electronique set the bag of dust rounds on the dresser by the door before a bolt of energy arced between her open palms.

"Answer the damn question."

Kim shook her head.

"You have one last chance. After all, I answered your questions. Now talk."

Kim was shaking as she slowly lowered the sheet.

"You want the answer to a question I have no idea how to answer. I don't know why I wanted you to stay. You're one of the most dangerous women on the face of the planet. I don't even know why I started this whole thing. I thought it had to do with helping you, but I don't see it as that anymore."

"What do you see it as then?" Electronique asked electricity continued to arc between her hands.

"Infatuation."

Electronique jumped back and the electricity faded from her palms.

"What?"

"I like you. A lot."

"When the hell did you get these feelings?"

"When you had me on my back in out last fight. You look beautiful."

Electronique's face was one of shock before it hardened into one of indifference. She then walked out of the room closed the door. After a moment, Kim heard the front door open and close.

Kim closed her eyes as a few tears fell.

After she regained her composure, she picked up her phone and called Betty.

"Hello, Dr. Director."

"Hello, Kim."

"She's gone."

"What?"

"She left. And I'm not in any condition to go after her."

"Why?"

"I told her why I wanted her to stay."

"And that is..."

Kim took a steadying breath before explaining the situation.

* * *

******Well, there you have it. Kim just told Electronique why she wanted the electrically-charged woman around. Will Electronique come back on her own or will she have to be dragged back? And how does Dr. Director take Kim's news? All this next time! Please review**

******Talon Earthstone**


	4. Chapter 4

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 4**

* * *

Electronique walked down the street, trying to clear her head, when she was spotted by a couple cops.

"I am not in the mood," she said before bolting into an alley.

"Halt!" one officer yelled.

Electronique ran down the alley to a fire escape and jumped up to grab it. She then made her way to the roof.

"Why am I still in this town?"

_Because you want to change._

Electronique shook her head.

"No."

_You like that girl._

"No!" she insisted.

_If you didn't like her, you would have fried her when she was in your arms. Not pull her closer to you._

Electronique grabbed her head and sat down on the edge of the building.

"Here you are."

Electronique looked up and there stood Dr. Betty Director.

"You've caused some trouble," she said.

"I just needed to get out for a few minutes," Electronique replied.

"Will you be going back?"

Electronique nodded slowly.

"Just needed to collect my thoughts."

"I understand. Kim telling you shes falling for you is something you'd have to think about."

The villainess didn't ask how the other woman knew that.

"Can we move?" Electronique asked suddenly.

"Let's go."

"No. Can Kimberly and I move somewhere else?"

"Depends."

"One of my old lairs."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One: already set up to my specifications. And two: A hell of a lot more space."

"Would you be willing-"

"To show you around?"

Dr. Director nodded.

"Not a problem."

"You must like her."

Electronique shook her head before grabbing it again.

"Something wrong?"

"Damn voices in my head."

"What are they saying?"

"That I like Kimberly."

"You do."

"No!"

"Did you want to kill her when you saw her injured?"

Electronique looked up at the other woman.

"No, I didn't. And I don't know why."

Dr. Director sat down next to the villainess.

"Ellie... that really is a better name. She fell in love with you. I know you think you have to be evil, but do you?"

"I was never good."

"But that doesn't mean you can't try to be."

Electronique stood up and looked in the direction of the apartment.

"I've been wondering something."

Electronique didn't turn around.

"What?" she said.

"What happened to your glasses?"

"Kimberly showed me that I didn't need them. I still think my eyes are ugly."

Dr. Director gently turned Electronique's face to hers and looked into the blazing blue orbs.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I've never like my eyes. So I hid them from my view."

"Ellie, I have to agree with Kim. She told me she thought your eyes were beautiful."

Electronique just moved Dr. Director's hand away from her face.

"If you'll leave me alone, I need to head back to the apartment."

* * *

"I'm home," Electronique said as she stepped into the apartment, Dr. Director right on her heels.

"Ellie?"

The villainess looked toward the kitchen and there stood Kim.

"Hi."

"You're back!" Kim said as she suddenly flew at the gray-skinned woman.

"Kimberly! Get off me!"

"I'm so glad you're back!"

Electronique just shook her head before she started rubbing the redhead's.

"You shouldn't be running. You're still injured."

Kim didn't respond.

"I think she fell asleep," Dr. Director said as she lifted some of Kim's hair to look at her face. "Yep. Fast asleep."

Electronique groaned.

"Could you give me a hand?" she asked the brunette.

Dr. Director nodded and tried to pull Kim away.

"Looks like you're stuck. She's got a death grip on you."

The villainess sighed.

"This is not fun, Kimberly."

Electronique lifted the redhead into her arms and Kim snuggled into a more comfortable position.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to put this heroine to bed."

"I'll let myself out. You make sure she's okay. Got me?"

"Why? I'm not her babysitter."

"Did you ever wonder what you'd be getting in return for taking care of her?"

That got the villainess' attention.

"I'll move you to the lair you want, give you all your technology back and make sure you don't have any problems. That is if you take care of Kim, don't cross any lines and don't try to take over the world."

Electronique looked down at the woman in her arms.

"All I have to do to have all my tech back is take care of her, keep in line and not plan anything?"

"Aside from the usual house work planning, yes."

"Sit."

Dr. Director sat down on the couch while Electronique walked into Kim's room and sat the woman on the bed. When she made to leave, Kim's hand found her arm and held on tight.

"Kimberly."

"Stay."

"I have to talk to that one-eyed woman."

"Betty?"

"Yes, Kim?"

"Would you please come in here?"

The brunette walked into Kim's room.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Ellie?" Kim asked.

"I'll take care of her," Electronique said as she sat down on the bed. "I'll keep my ass in line. Just don't get any funny ideas that when I'm done with doing those missions with her I'll be on your payroll."

"Of course."

"Betty? What's she talking about?"

"After you're healed, start packing, Kimberly."

"But, I like my apartment."

"But I like living in one of my lair's. I need my space and tech. She's willing to give it to me."

"You would make me move?" Kim asked Dr. Director.

"I would," Electronique said.

"What about my family? I picked this apartment because it was close to them."

"You're not making this easy, Kimberly."

"You're not taking my feelings into consideration."

"On the contrary, I am. I've been have these voices in my head telling me that I like you. I don't want to listen. But for some reason, I'm going against my judgment and taking care of you. And it's not just for the tech or the promise of having my lair back. I can't stop thinking about you. No matter how hard I try."

"Is this true, Betty?"

Dr. Director nodded.

"She slapped herself several times on the way here. She wants you out of her head. But it's impossible. She likes you. Whether she admits it or not."

Kim smiled as she pulled Electronique down onto the bed.

"I think I've got it from here, Betty. I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

Dr. Director nodded with a grin.

"I'll talk to you then."

Then Dr. Director was gone. The front door opened and closed to let them know she was not in the apartment anymore.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Ellie."

"You better not."

"I'm going to kiss you."

And Kim pulled Electronique into a fiery kiss.

After a few seconds, Electronique started kissing back.

Kim then licked the villainess' bottom lip, begging for entrance. Electronique opened her mouth and let Kim in. Kim moaned, enjoying the feeling of her tongue fighting with the villainess'. Electronique's eyes grew wide as she pulled away.

"I can't believe I did that!"

Electronique tried to run from the room. Only Kim's hand was still holding her in place.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Don't make me zap you."

"Just try," Kim said as she kissed Electronique again.

* * *

******Now that's more like it. You go girls! What's gonna happen next? Is things going to get hot? I'm not saying a thing. You'll just have to wait and see. Till next time! Please review.**

******Talon Earthstone**


	5. Chapter 5

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 5**

* * *

As soon as Kim's lips landed on Electronique's, the latter couldn't help but kiss back, her mind on auto. When the kiss broke, Electronique was staring into the olive eyes of her foe.

"Let me go," Electronique said as she started to move away.

"No," Kim said, her legs going around the villainess' waist. She then started grinding herself against the villainess, electing a moan from her.

"That's it," Electronique said. She shot a current of electricity through her body, shocking Kim.

That got the redhead's attention.

Electronique took advantage of her foe's distraction and pulled herself free.

"Never do that again," Electronique said as she walked away, not even looking back.

"Wait!" Kim called.

The door closed.

* * *

Kim slowly made her way to the living room and found Electronique sitting on the couch, channel surfing with a bored expression.

"Don't even think about it, Kimberly."

Kim looked at the gray-skinned woman.

"Can't I just cuddle with you?"

Electronique looked at Kim, her eyes crackling with electricity.

"If you try to do what you did in there, I'm going to fry you alive."

Kim smiled and walked over to the couch and laid her head down in Electronique's lap.

"Don't try anything."

Kim looked up at Electronique.

"Ellie, I'm only laying my head here. Not trying to rape you."

"Hmm."

Kim looked at the TV.

"Can I pick something?" she asked.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Kim pouted.

Electronique continued to surf the channels until she couldn't find anything.

"Here," she said, handing the remote to Kim.

When Kim didn't take it, Electronique looked down at the redhead.

"Fast asleep again."

She switched the TV off and just sat there with Kim's head in her lap.

"How?" she asked the sleeping redhead. "How could you love someone like me? I'm evil."

The redhead just snuggled against Electronique's abdomen.

"Why would you even try something like that?"

Electronique placed a hand on Kim head.

"I wanted to kill you before. But for some reason, I can't. I want to take over the world, but knowing that it would cause you pain makes me think twice about it."

She started rubbing Kim's hair.

* * *

Electronique walked into Kim's room the next morning carrying a try of food. She sat the tray down on the bed and walked over to the other side to stir Kim.

"Wake up, Kimberly. Breakfast."

Kim's eyes slowly opened. Upon seeing her roommate, she smiled.

"Hey, Ellie."

"Morning, Kimberly," Electronique said as she pointed at the tray. "Eat."

Kim nodded and picked up a slice of bacon.

"Aren't you going to have any?" she asked.

Electronique shook her head.

Kim picked up another slice of bacon and held it out to Electronique.

"Come one, Ellie. You need to eat, too."

Electronique took the slice of bacon and started to nibble on it.

"Jeez, Ellie. I know you need to eat too."

Electronique swallowed what little bit of bacon she had in her mouth before talking.

"I hardly need to eat. I just have to put my hand against a plug or a transformer and I'm back to full strength."

Kim's eyes widened as she learned this new info.

"So you hardly eat?"

Electronique nodded.

Kim ate her food.

"Why?"

Kim looked at Electronique.

"Why do you love me? I'm evil."

Kim just continued eating. After she finished the last bite, she set the tray aside and snuggled close to the villainess.

"Kimberly."

"I don't know why. It just feels right. I can't explain it."

"I don't feel the same for you."

Kim didn't let her disappointment show. She just snuggled closer.

"You are the only one I've ever told that too. Except Betty. I had to tell her."

"You love the cyclops?"

"No. I had to tell her I love you, Electronique."

Electronique didn't say a thing. She just looked out the window.

"You know you still have to pack."

"I'm not leaving this apartment."

"The lair I have in mind is one here in Middleton. I'll allow you that."

"You have one here in Middleton?"

"Yeah. Had it built not long after I zapped your friend. In fact, it's right beneath your house."

Kim looked at her with shock.

"You mean you put a lair beneath my house?"

"With the intention of dropping it four floors down."

"That's not very nice."

"I told you I'm evil."

Kim pouted.

"I'll weld them shut when we get there."

"Where's the entrance?"

"There is one in your basement."

Kim slowly got out of bed and went to the living room.

"Kimberly?"

Kim held up a hand.

"Mom? Yeah, it's me. Listen, I know this is going to be sudden but I need you all to leave the house. Yes, the tweebs too. Something came up and I don't want to take any chances." Kim waited a moment. "I'll explain everything when I see you next, I promise. Yeah, I love you, too, Mom. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Kim hung up the phone and looked over at Electronique.

"Now that that's taken care of, I'm going to have my way with you!"

"Oh, no, you don't!"

Kim lunged at Electronique, grabbing her, both falling to the floor.

"You need to stop that. You're going to tear open your wounds again. And I don't want to get a speeding ticket having to take you to the hospital."

Kim laughed as she held on to Electronique.

"I love you, Ellie."

Electronique remained quite, but her arms tightened around the younger woman.

* * *

******Well, there you have it. Chapter 5. Done! On with the show!**

******Ellie has told Kim where she plans to be moved. How will her parents take the fact that their home is on top of a sinkhole that can open at will? How will the tweebs react to all the technology underneath their house? All this and more next time! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**


	6. Chapter 6

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 6**

* * *

"Where are we again?" Electronique asked as they walked through the amazon jungle.

"We're in the amazons."

"And why?"

"You really are a broken record."

"Sorry. The heat is getting to me. Now what are the specifics of this mission?" Electronique asked.

'Finally,' Kim thought with amusement. 'A question she hasn't asked five times.'

"Drakken was spotted heading into this general area."

Electronique groaned.

"That blue idiot? We're going after him?"

"Him and Shego."

"Who's Shego?"

"Drakken's sidekick. Though she's smart enough to take over the world if she tried. She's just there as Drakken's brawn to his brain. Or whatever brain he has in that empty place he calls a head."

Electronique laughed.

Kim enjoyed the sound.

"Something wrong, Kimberly?"

"No," she said before looking away.

"Tell me."

Kim looked back at the villainess.

"I really like your laugh. You should laugh and smile more often."

Electronique smiled before looking around.

"Okay. Where are these two?"

"One's right here."

Kim looked to her right and saw Shego standing in a battle stance.

"Can I, Kimberly?" Electronique asked as she looked at the green-skinned woman.

Kim smiled and leaned against a tree.

"She's all yours, Ellie."

Electronique walked up to Shego.

"So you're Shego."

"And you're Electronique."

"That would be correct."

Shego gave a devilish grin.

"This is going to be fun!"

Kim watched as both women attacked and defended.

"Give it up, Electronique. I've got you on the ropes."

"Hey, Ellie. Mind if I join?"

Electronique gave a sassy grin before letting out a little spark of electricity in Shego's direction. Shego yelped as she backed away.

Kim took that to be the signal to join. She ran in and started to attack. Her kicks were blocked, but not Electronique's.

"What about flare play?" Shego asked.

"I think you mean fair play."

"No," Shego said, igniting her plasma. "Flare play!"

"Oh, I like that!" Electronique said before letting electricity flow off her body in waves.

Shego looked at Kim. The redheaded woman was leaning against the tree she had before joining in on the fight.

"I think you got this, Ellie."

Electronique nodded with a laugh. She started doing complex moves, each hit causing a shock to run through Shego's body.

"You got her, Ellie?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'll be right back," Kim said as she walked over to the entrance of the lair.

As soon as she saw Drakken, she launched into action, slapping him away from the machine.

"Kim Possible!"

"I have to ask, Drakken. Why are you always surprised when I thwart your plans?"

"Shego!"

"She's busy," Kim said as she quickly turns him around and cuffs him.

"Not anymore."

Kim grins as she looks over her shoulder. Electronique walked in with an unconscious Shego over her shoulder.

"That's Electronique!" Drakken yelled as Kim pulled him away from the wall.

"Hello, Drew."

"I'm not surprised that you know him," Kim said as she started to push Drakken toward the exit. "Oh, I forgot something."

Kim shoves Drakken toward Electronique before walking toward the machine.

"Hmm. What does this button do?"

Drakken's eyes widen as Kim pushes the self-destruct button.

"NOOOOO!" Drakken yelled.

Electronique laughed at the look on Kim's face as the countdown started.

"Oh, shit!" Kim yells as she starts running towards the door, grabbing Drakken and pulling him out with her.

* * *

"Did you really have to blow up the entire lab?" Dr. Director asked Kim as she sat on the couch with her head in Electronique's lap.

"Hey, I needed a Ron moment. And that seemed like the proper thing to do. After all, Electronique did most of the work. I just walked in and slapped Drakken in cuffs."

Dr. Director pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked at the two women in front of her.

"You're still a child."

Kim gasped.

"Betty!"

Dr. Director shook her head.

Kim got up off the couch and shot to her bedroom.

Dr. Director looked at Electronique.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Like I knew she would push the self-destruct button on that machine. I didn't know there was one."

Dr. Director shook her head.

"I'll be in touch."

She got up and walked out of the apartment.

"Kimberly?" Electronique asked as she walked down the hallway.

She heard the sound of crying and made her way to Kim's room. When she opened the door, she found the redhead lying on the bead, crying.

"Kim?"

Kim's gaze shot to Electronique.

"Ellie, did you just-"

"Call you Kim? Yeah. I did."

Kim got up, walked over to Electronique and hugged the older woman.

"Pack your things, Kim. If we leave here shortly, we should be at that lair under your parents house."

"What about you?"

"I have everything I need there already."

Kim nodded and ran to her closet.

"Can you help me, Ellie?"

Electronique nodded.

"This should be fun."

* * *

They made it to the lair without any problems, going through her parent's house. Of course she had to tell her parents where Kim was going.

"Just don't tell the tweebs. If they found out about all that, they would freak and try to get at it."

Ann and James nodded as they watched Kim and Electronique walk down the stares into the basement. After a moment they heard some weird noise.

"Mom? Wanna see this?" Kim asked with excitement.

Ann and James made their way down the stares to see one of the walls split.

"What is that?" James asked.

"This is the elevator to my lair," Electronique said with a look at the lift. It was covered in webs. "Where me and Kim will be living from now on. Don't worry. It's off the grid, not draining anything from your place."

"And whatever you do, don't tell Betty where we are," Kim said as the door to the lift closed.

"I didn't know about that door," James said as they headed to the stairs.

"I think it was added later when that other woman built her lair under out house. I don't know when it happened, but it did."

James just shook his head, put his arm around his wife's shoulders and walked out of the basement.

* * *

Dr. Director and fifteen of Global Justice's finest agents, including Will Du, entered into the apartment. The agents made a quick sweep of the apartment before reporting back to Dr. Director.

"Ma'am, look at this," Will said as he leaned over the coffee table.

"What is it, Agent Du?"

She walked over and found a sheet of paper that read:

_Dear Betty,_

_Kim here. Just letting you know that I'm not going to be making those check-in calls anymore._  
_Electronique and I are dropping off the grid. Wanna see if you can find us? Catch us if you can!_

_Sincerely, Kimberly Ann Possible and Electronique._

_Happy hunting!_

"Shit," Dr. Director said as soon as the message clicked in her mind.

"Ma'am, it's even dated. Two days ago."

"I can see that, Agent Du. What's missing?"

"Some clothes, food and a few big pieces of Electronique's equipment."

"What about Kim's car?"

"Local PD found it abandoned outside of Middleton."

"Shit!" she swore loudly. She then looked at her men. "Code red. I want every man sweeping this entire city. And make sure to sweep every one of Electronique's known lairs."

* * *

Kim and Electronique were sitting on the couch of their living room, Kim's head in Electronique's lap, when the elevator opened.

"Hey, Mom," Kim said when she saw her mother.

"Dr. Director called."

Kim looked up at Electronique.

"She wanted to know where you two were. Did you do something you weren't suppose to?"

Kim looked at her mother with a sheepish grin.

"We dropped off the grid without telling them where we were going."

* * *

******Kim and Electronique are off the grid, living under Kim's parents house, and are wanted fugitives. What will Ann's response be? Will Kim and Electronique get caught? And what happens when Kim decides to let the tweebs into the lair? These will be answered in the next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 7  
**

* * *

_Last time..._

* * *

"Dr. Director called."

Kim looked up at Electronique.

"She wanted to know where you two were. Did you do something you weren't suppose to?"

Kim looked at her mother with a sheepish grin.

"We dropped off the grid without telling them where we were going."

* * *

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim flinched.

"You left your apartment with her without telling Betty?"

Kim looked away. She then gave a slight nod.

"Kimberly!"

Kim just sat there.

"I'm going to call Betty and tell her you're here."

Kim got up and got in front of her mother.

"I can't let you."

Then Ann pulled the one weapon Kim crafted. The Puppy Dog Pout.

"Mom! Not working!"

Ann looked at Electronique.

"Sorry, Mrs. Possible. I'm not effected by that facial expression."

That was when Ann started shaking.

"I don't want her knowing where we are. We just want a few more days alone. Maybe do a mission or two. But I will not let Dr. Director take Ellie back to prison. And in case you don't know it yet, I love her!"

Ann looked over at Electronique. The woman nodded.

"Do you love my daughter?" Ann asked.

"I honestly don't know. I know I like her, but love? That's going to take a little bit longer to figure out."

Kim looked at the villainess.

"Kimmie."

Kim looked at her mother.

"When were you going to tell me you fell in love with a woman?"

Kim gave a shy smile.

"Soon?"

Ann shook her head.

"Please don't tell Betty we're down here," Kim begged. "We just need a few days away from any type of surveillance."

Ann looked at Electronique again.

"You have three days. I'm not giving you more than that."

Kim smiled.

"Thank you, Mom!"

Kim hugged her mother.

"Will you two be joining us for dinner?"

Kim shook her head.

"Wade told me that Betty has the entire house wired. She did that after we got here."

Ann's eyes went wide.

"Even the basement."

Electronique just stretched.

"Well, Mrs. Possible. I think you need to get back upstairs and keep this place under wraps. We'll let Betty know something in the next few days."

Kim nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Ann said as she walked over to the elevator. "Just don't take too long."

Kim smiled again.

"Thanks, Mom."

Ann smiled as the lift's doors closed.

As soon as the doors were closed, Electronique got up off the couch and walked over to it.

"I need to close that off," Electronique said. "Otherwise that one-eyed witch is gonna get down here."

"Hey, Ellie? How did you get that elevator in my parents house?"

"Very delicately."

Kim watched as Electronique punched a code into the keypad next to the doors.

"As soon as the doors close up there, they won't open unless it's from down here." Electronique then gave a wicked grin. "And besides, Dr. Director isn't the only one that placed surveillance equipment in your parents home. Not the bedrooms or bathrooms. Just the living spaces."

* * *

"Ann?"

Ann looked up to see Dr. Director.

"Hello, Betty."

"I need to know where Kim and Electronique are."

"I can't tell you."

"I know they're in your house."

"You can search it, but you won't find them."

Dr. Director gave Ann a devilish smile.

"I know there's a lift in the basement."

Ann was not fazed.

"I know you know."

Dr. Director looked at Ann.

"I need to take them into custody."

Ann gave a sad smile.

"I know. But I can't get down there."

Dr. Director walked over to the door that led to the basement and over to the lift doors.

* * *

Kim and Electronique watched as Dr. Director and Ann talked.

"It seems your mother just told her where we are."

"No. Betty knew we were here."

Electronique nodded.

With a flip of a switch, a mike sounded.

"What do you want, Betty?" Kim asked.

"I need to take you both into custody."

Kim shook her head.

"Nope. Me and Ellie are staying here. We have some things to work out."

"Open this door, Kim."

"No. I have some things to work out with the woman I love. Now leave me and her alone!"

With that, Kim flipped the mike off.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim looked at Electronique.

"I see you have a little dark side to you as well," Electronique said with a sassy voice.

"What the hell did you expect? I fell in love with you, didn't I?" Kim replied, equally sassy.

Kim then grabbed Electronique and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Electronique pulled away slowly.

"I think I am falling in love with you," she said slowly. "But, Kim, let's just take this very slow. Just kisses for now. Alright?"

Kim nodded before kissing Electronique again.

"I love you, Ellie."

* * *

Kim and Electronique both stepped out from the lift to meet a hoard of men from Global Justice.

"I see you were waiting for us," Kim said as she held on to Electronique.

Dr. Director nodded.

"You two will have to be separated."

Kim shook her head. Electronique's hair and eyes were sparking with electricity.

"You take me away from the one thing that makes me happy and you'll have a reason to put me to sleep with that lethal injection."

Dr. Director looked between the two women.

"I love her, so you know, you one-eyed bitch."

All the men around them slowly lowered their weapons.

"We were going to give ourselves up by walking in," Kim stated. "And of course we have to stay together."

Kim wrapped her arms around the older woman and hugged her.

"I'm not letting go of her."

"Come with us, you two," Dr. Director said.

Dr. Director lead the way out of the house.

"Wait just one moment, Betty," Kim said as she walked over to her mother.

"You stay out of trouble."

Kim nodded and hugged her mother.

"You'll come and visit?"

Ann nodded before turning to Electronique.

"So, Ellie? Did you figure it out?"

Electronique nodded.

"I love your daughter. And I promise I'll take care of her."

Ann smiled and hugged Electronique.

"You both behave."

Both girls nodded.

They walked out of the house and saw a van.

"Both of you in."

Kim and Electronique held hands as they entered the van. They sat down next to each other and leaned against the other.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do."

Kim looked at the doorway.

"Just shut up, Betty. I wanted to be alone with her."

"You were alone with her at your apartment."

"Yeah. I was. But you threw the final straw into the bail. You called me childish for no damn reason! So what if the equipment was destroyed?! You would have destroyed it!"

Electronique pulled Kim closer.

"Leave us alone!"

Electronique zapped everyone in the van, except Kim, and jumped out of the van and ran away with Kim laughing behind her.

* * *

******Kim and Electronique are officially on the run. Where will they end up? What will happen when they get there? How will Betty take this? All that and more in the next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******A/N: I know everyone wanted one, so here you are. LEMON!  
**

******Chapter 8**

* * *

Kim and Electronique watched the Global Justice agents scramble around the area.

"We're in deep trouble," Kim said with a grin.

Electronique was smiling as well.

"Of course."

Kim looked at Electronique.

"I love you, you evil woman," Kim said as she threw her arms around Electronique's neck.

Electronique grinned as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist.

"And I love you, you goody-two-shoes."

"Not so good anymore after running away with you."

Electronique laughed before kissing the redhead.

Kim kissed her back in complete bliss.

"Let's get out of here," Electronique said when they came up for air.

Kim nodded.

"But where are we gonna go? My apartment is out of the question and we can't go back to the lair under my parents house."

"I never said I only had one lair. I have over a dozen all across the globe. And that one-eyed bitch only knows of four of them."

Kim laughed.

"So where is the closest lair unknown to Betty?"

"About three hundred miles from here," Electronique said with a frown. "How the hell do we get there?"

"I could always call Wade."

Electronique shook her head.

"He might help them out."

Kim hadn't thought of that.

"Where exactly is your other lair?"

"In the Rockies."

Kim looked to the west.

"That's a long way," she said, just barely making out the Rocky Mountains in the distance.

Electronique nodded as she looked around.

"We need to go, Kim. I know you might not like this, but I'm gonna jack a car."

Kim looked at Electronique.

"I don't care in the slightest, Ellie."

Electronique smiled and off they went.

* * *

They hit the road not long after, Electronique swiping a very fast, charcoal-gray Lamborghini.

"I think this one is a little over the top, Ellie," Kim said with a shy smile.

"Even so, it's ours now."

Kim beamed.

"What?"

"You said ours."

Electronique smiled.

"I did, didn't I?"

Kim nodded.

"Well, it'll take at least five hours to get there, Kimmie. Why don't you go ahead and sleep?"

Kim nodded and leaned her seat back.

* * *

"So this is your lair?" Kim asked as she walked around the living area with Electronique's arm around her waist.

"Yep."

Kim looked over the entire place. When they got to the bedroom, Electronique held up a hand.

"Before we go in, one rule. Don't touch any electronic equipment."

Kim nodded.

"Welcome home, Kim."

Electronique pushed open the door.

There were a few electronic devices around the room but not as much as that had been in Kim's apartment.

Before Kim could say anything, Electronique reached over and grabbed Kim's face in gentle hands.

"I love you Kimberly Ann Possible."

"And I love you, Electronique."

Electronique kissed Kim gently, trying to keep things going slow. Kim responded to the kiss instantly, her tongue licking Electronique's lips, begging for entrance.

Electronique opened her mouth and let the hero explore the moist cavern, electing a moan from the villainess.

Electronique's hands slowly made their way down to Kim's shoulders.

They broke the kiss for much needed air.

"Damn, Ellie."

Electronique nodded with a grin. She then gave the hero a slight shove towards the bed.

Kim fell onto the bed and watched the villainess as she was slowly feeling herself up.

"Ellie?"

Electronique just gave a smug grin as she reached for the zipper to her suit. As the zipper slipped down, Kim was struck speechless, her mouth hanging slightly open.

As soon as Electronique had her top off, leaving her in a black lacy bra, she started slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed her pants down, mindful to not touch her panties.

Electronique grinned at the sight of Kim sitting there with her mouth hanging open, eyes wide and her checks flushed.

"Like what you see?"

Kim could only nodded, and only slightly at that.

Electronique then slid her hands up behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra. The bra fell to the floor without much help. She then slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pushed them down.

She then stood up straight and grinned at the hero.

"You know we won't get anywhere with you still dressed."

Kim looked down at her clothes. In a matter of seconds, Kim was stripped nude.

"Eager, are we?"

Kim just sat there legs spread, her core already dripping, nipples like diamonds.

Electronique grinned as she pounced.

Kim gave a startled yelp as Electronique landed on her, Electronique's breasts pressing against her own.

"I love you, Kim."

Kim didn't have a second to reply as Electronique started kissing her along her jawline. Kim let out a moan of pleasure.

Electronique kissed along her neck until she found Kim's pulse point. She kissed and sucked and bit until it left a mark for all the world to see.

"Oh God, Ellie!"

Electronique grinned as she slowly made her way down toward the succulent peaks. She kissed around the mound before taking the gem into her mouth.

'This girl is delicious!' Electronique thought as she moved her tongue around the cherry peak, listening to the sounds the girl was making above her.

"Ellie!"

While her mouth worked on one mound, Electronique used a hand to make sure the other was taken care of and not left out. She massaged the mound, causing the girl above her to moan louder.

That's when an idea hit Electronique.

She slowly kissed her way back up to the redhead mouth. After kissing the young woman, she looked deep into her eyes.

"Tell me if this hurts," Electronique said as she cupped one of Kim's breasts. Kim didn't get a chance to respond as a shock went through her body, sending mind-numbing pleasure through her.

"AHHH!"

Electronique grinned as she traced her way down Kim's body, sending another jolt into the hero's waist.

"OH ELLIE!"

Kim's back arched as she climaxed. She let out a loud scream of ecstasy.

Electronique didn't give Kim a moment to catch her second wind. She cupped Kim's sex, sending yet another jolt through the younger woman.

"HAHH!" Kim moaned, her chest heaving.

Without warning, the older woman slipped two fingers into the younger woman's entrance.

"Ellie! Please don't stop!"

Electronique leaned forward and took one of girl's breasts into her mouth and sucked, her fingers moving in and out, a jolt of electricity hitting the hero every movement in.

"Oh, Ellie! I'm... I'm... gonna..." Kim yelled.

Electronique watched as the hero arched her back again, going over the edge.

Kim then hit the bed like a sack of potatoes.

Electronique pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, enjoying the flavor. She got between the hero's legs and kissed her way along her inner thighs. She soon reached the hero's entrance.

'Oh, she smells divine!'

Electronique kissed around the entrance, causing more moans to erupt from the woman.

"Please, Ellie! Don't tease me!"

Electronique smiled before thrusting her tongue in, causing Kim's back to arch yet again.

Kim felt Electronique's tongue slip in. She loved the feeling! She was on cloud nine!

Just then, she felt Electronique remove her tongue and slip in one finger, her tongue seeking out, and finding, her clit.

Electronique licked the jewel with renewed vigor, her fingers thrusting deeper, still sending shocks to go through the hero.

"OH SHIT! ELLIE!"

Kim felt her third orgasm hit with a vengeance, her back arching so far her ass actually left the mattress, her fists gripping the sheets.

Electronique moved removed her finger from the hero and licked every drop of the delicious nectar.

"Damn, Ellie! Who knew you were like this?!" Kim said between gasps.

"You made me like this, Kim," Electronique said with a sly grin.

Kim smiled as she closed her eyes and fell promptly to sleep.

Electronique pulled the redhead to her and fell into a peaceful slumber herself.

* * *

******Well, there you have it. Chapter 8. Wait till you see what happens next! ;) Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******A/N:The idea for this chapter came from LostLove2015's story, "Something Different". ****Definitely a recommended read.**

******A/N2: Whatcha know. Another LEMON. Just this one is a hell of a lot heavier. Enjoy!**

******Chapter 9**

* * *

Kim woke up to some weird clicking sound. She checked the clock. It was 2:18 AM. Kim grinned with a wicked smile. She looked at the woman next to her.

Electronique was sleeping peacefully, her body pressed against Kim's.

"I think it's time I got what I wanted," Kim said quietly to herself.

She slowly and gently, so as to not wake the other woman, pulled herself away from Electronique and turned the woman over onto her back.

"Oh, how I've waited for this!"

Kim left featherlight kisses against Electronique's jaw, her hand, as gentle as a spring breeze, moved over the gray-skinned woman's breasts.

A very soft moan rose from the villainess' throat.

Kim raised her head and looked Electronique in the eye.

"Awake, are we?" Kim asked in a sexy voice. She then kissed the woman below her. As the kiss ended, she looked Electronique in the eye again. "I'm gonna make you mine."

Electronique wasn't given a chance to say a word.

Kim's hand latched onto one of Electronique's breasts while she kissed Electronique's neck. She kissed and bit the tender flesh there. When she pulled away, she noticed it was slightly off color. Ellie was Kim's now.

Kim squeezed Electronique's breast as she made her way down to the other, her other hand massaging the gray-skinned woman's ribs.

Electronique moaned again, enjoying the feeling.

"I'm gonna enjoy this, Ellie."

Electronique looked at the redhead on top of her. She wanted this.

Kim kissed her way down to the ample mounds, licking the valley.

"God, Ellie! You're delicious!"

Kim then licked around the gem before latching on, sucking hard. She then reached down south with the hand massaging Electronique's ribs and cupped Electronique's sex.

"Please don't tease!"

Kim smiled as she continued to suck Electronique's breast, her right hand squeezing Electronique's left breast, Kim's left hand massaging Electronique's folds.

"Ah!"

Kim slipped two fingers in, moving back and forth, getting the woman below her to moan out.

"Kimmmm!"

Kim smiled and let go of both breasts and kissed her way down south.

"Ellie? You trust me?"

Electronique looked at the redhead, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Yes, Kim! I trust you!"

Kim smiled.

"Then just lay there and enjoy."

Kim smiled as she kissed along Electronique's waistline.

Electronique moaned.

Kim kissed around Electronique's navel, sticking her tongue in and swirling it around. Electronique giggled before Kim nipped at her waist. Another moan erupted, louder than the last, from Electronique's throat.

Kim quickly made her way to Electronique's entrance, eager to taste the sweet honey she felt flowing. She removed her fingers and licked the cum off, loving the flavor. She then spread Electronique's legs, the older woman moving them quickly out of the redhead's way.

Kim stuck two fingers back in, thrusting them in as deep as they could go. She then stuck in a third, stretching Electronique's entrance. Soon she had a forth finger in and was moving them in and out quickly.

"And in we go!" Kim said as she shoved her hand deep into Electronique's moist tunnel.

Electronique's eyes went wide, feeling completely filled. Her breath started coming in gasps.

Kim started thrusting her hand deeper and deeper until she couldn't go any farther. After a few more thrusts, she started opening her hand, flexing it against Electronique's walls.

"KIM!"

Electronique's orgasm hit hard, nearly breaking Kim's hand. As soon Electronique was ready, she pushed deeper.

Electronique screamed as Kim pushed into her womb.

Electronique's cervix gripped Kim's fingers as another orgasm hit. Kim smiled and pulled her hand from her lover.

Kim then licked her hand clean of the cum, laying down next to the woman she loved.

Electronique was breathing heavily.

"Damn, Kim! That was great!"

Kim smiled before kissing Electronique. Ellie didn't mind the her own taste. The kiss ended as Kim grabbed the covers and pulled them up.

"Good night, Ellie."

"Good night, Kim."

Both women were smiling as they closed their eyes, Kim cupping Electronique from behind.

* * *

Kim woke the next morning to find Electronique missing.

"Ellie?" Kim called. She walked out of the room.

Kim then smelled something good. She followed her nose and found Electronique standing next to the stove in just an apron.

"Morning, baby," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Electronique's waist.

"Good morning, Kim," Electronique replied with a beaming smile. She turned around in Kim's arms and hugged the younger woman.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Ham, eggs, hash-browns, and coffee. Just the way you like it," the older woman replied with a grin.

Kim smiled before kissing her. The kiss soon turned passionate, both moaning into each others mouth.

Electronique gently pulled away from Kim.

"If we keep this up, breakfast will burn," Electronique informed her lover.

Kim slowly let her arms fall, groping her lover's ass before turning and walking away.

"I'm gonna get dressed," she said as she looked over her shoulder at Electronique. "I'll bring you some regular clothes."

Electronique shook her head and chuckled.

She finished cooking breakfast and set the table. When Kim came back Electronique was waiting for the clothes.

"You're eating with me?"

Electronique nodded as she got dressed.

As soon as she saw the shirt she laughed. It had "I'm With Her" written on it and an arrow pointing to her right. She then looked at Kim and couldn't help but laugh some more. Kim was wearing a shirt similar but the arrow was pointing to her left.

"I love the shirt."

They sat down next to each other and were about to start eating when an alarm went off.

"Intruder!"

Kim and Electronique ran to the computer console and watched as Dr. Betty Director walked down the tunnel alone.

"Kim Possible and Electronique."

Kim growled before running towards where the woman was walking.

"You have no business here, Betty," Kim said, glaring at the woman.

Dr. Director held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm just here to talk."

Electronique stood with Kim.

"What's with the shirts?"

Kim looked down at her shirt. The arrow was pointing at Electronique.

"You have a problem with who I love, Betty?" Kim asked, her glare returning.

Dr. Director just shook her head.

"You wanted to say something?"

Electronique wrapped her arm around Kim and pulled her close.

"I need to take you in-"

"Leave!" Electronique yelled as she sent a bolt of electric flying at the ground a foot from Dr. Director's feet.

"Let me finish."

Kim looked at Electronique.

"I say we let her have her say before we do anything, Ellie."

Electronique nodded before glaring at Dr. Director.

"I need to take you in, but I'm not going to. I can see how much you love each other and I won't try to separate you."

Electronique continued to glare.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"You two have to work for me."

Kim shook her head.

"No way in hell, Betty. I'm still just a child, remember?" Kim said sarcastically. "I'm barely out of _high school_, I save the world on a _daily basis_, and yet I'm still a _child_. Thanks, Betty, but no thanks."

Dr. Director looked between the two women. She turned to leave.

"I'll leave a card just in case."

"Keep your card, Betty. If I need to call you, I'll have Wade get me in touch with you. Now leave."

Kim and Electronique both turn around and walk out of the room heading back to the kitchen to finish their meal.

* * *

******Kim and Electronique turned down Betty's offer. How will Electronique take to hero work? How will Betty deal with the angry redhead? Those answers next time. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 10**

* * *

As Kim and Electronique were finishing their meal, Dr. Director walked into the kitchen and picked up a mug for coffee.

"What do yo think you're doing?" Kim growled.

Dr. Director didn't answer. She just poured her coffee and walked over to the couch.

Kim followed her, intent on getting some answers. When she made it to the living room, she found Dr. Director fast asleep on the couch.

When Electronique walked into the room, Kim held up her hand to keep her lover silent.

"She must not have gotten any sleep since we jumped ship," Kim explained.

"Fine," Electronique said. "But once she wakes up, I'm getting my answers."

Kim nodded her agreement.

* * *

Kim and Electronique were sitting on the loveseat, Kim leaning against Electronique, both reading a separate book, when Dr. Director finally awoke.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Betty," Kim said as she marked her place and closed her book.

Dr. Director looked at Kim before reaching for her mug of coffee on the coffee table. She took on sip before spitting it back out into the mug. It was ice cold.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked as she looked at the two across from her.

Electronique checked the watch she was wearing.

"I count fifteen hours and twenty-two minutes."

Dr. Director shot of the couch.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer our questions," Electronique said with her fists crackling with electricity.

The one-eyed woman dropped back down onto the sofa.

"What do you want to know?" she asked hesitantly.

"How about the obvious? Like why you're still here," Kim stated.

Dr. Director looked between the two.

"I was going to try to convince you two to join Global Justice, but I feel asleep as soon as I sat down. I'll just grab another cup of coffee and then I'll go."

Kim looked at Electronique.

"Let's at least let her stay one more day."

"Fine, Kim. One more day." Electronique then turned towards Dr. Director. "Don't you dare try anything."

The brunette held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm not going to do anything," she said.

Electronique nodded before leaving the room.

"You know, Betty, I'm not joining GJ."

Dr. Director nodded.

"I know, Kim."

Kim sat down next to her.

"So why did you do that?"

Dr. Director didn't need to ask what Kim meant.

"You walked to that machine and pressed the self-destruct when you knew it was there Like you've done for the last year."

"And I already explained that I need a Ron moment. He moved to Japan a year ago. We stopped going on missions. I needed something to remind me of my best friend. And then you call me a child."

"Ron Stoppable stopped going on missions?" This was news to the older woman.

"And got married to his ninja girlfriend. He said a few days ago that Yori's going to be a mother."

"Still talking to him?"

Kim nodded.

After the Lil' Diablo incident, We went to prom only to kiss once and then go our separate ways the next year. After the Lorwardian invasion, he told me we would always be best friends."

Dr. Director looked at Kim critically.

"Why are you not upset?"

Kim looked at Dr. Director.

"Because not long after that, I tried kissing a girl and loved the feeling."

"That's why you wanted Electronique after that fight with her and Team Go?"

"No, I wanted her after I fell on my back and looked at her from below," Kim said with a smug grin.

Dr. Director closed her eye and looked away.

"I see."

Kim smiled as she stood.

"Well, Betty, we have one spare room. It's down that hall to the right."

Kim walked away and met Electronique in the gym.

"So what did the woman want to know?" Electronique asked as she shot a bolt at a target.

Kim walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"Why I'm always pushing the self-destruct button."

"Ah."

Kim then kissed her lover.

"Let's get started with our drills."

Kim nodded and released her lover.

"Yes. Let's."

Kim and Electronique both took fighting stances and in a matter of seconds were engaged. Kim threw a punch to Electronique's head. The villainess ducked and swung a kick to knock the hero off her feet. Kim fell to the ground and Electronique pinned her there.

"I win, Kim."

Kim smiled before kissing her lover. She wrapped her arms around the villainess and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Ellie."

"Lori."

Kim looked at her with confusion.

"My name is Lori."

Kim smiled and kissed Lori again.

Kim's hands started to move up Lori's shirt.

"If we do this, might as well have some comfort," Lori said before sending electricity into the floor.

"What?!" Kim yelped as she and Lori fell through a trap door and landed on a massive bed.

Lori grinned as she kissed her lover again.

* * *

Dr. Director ran to the room when she heard the surprised yelp.

"Kim?"

A hole in floor caught her attention. She ran over to it, thinking Electronique had done something to Kim.

What she saw when she got there was both Kim and Electronique naked.

"Lori!" Kim moaned out in ecstasy.

Dr. Director moved away from the hole and went back to the living area.

"They shouldn't scare me like that!"

* * *

Kim ran into the main room with Lori on her heels, both ready in their gear.

"What's going on?"

Kim turned around.

"We're about to go on a mission."

"What?!"

Kim and Lori glared at the woman before heading to their car.

"That's stolen property."

Kim and Lori glared at the woman again.

"Like we give a shit," Lori said as she ran to the car and jumped in.

"We'll need the car. Need a jet too if we had to go around the world. As it is, we're only going to Lowerten."

Kim then took off after her lover and jumped in the car on the opposite side.

"I'm getting tired of her bitching."

Kim gave a sad smile.

"Just so say this, Lori, but we did steal the car. Maybe we should return it. I might be able to get mine back."

"Hell no. You're didn't even get as fast as this one can go at half speed."

Kim looked over at the speedometer and noticed that it could go up to two hundred miles an hour.

"Okay. You win. We keep the car," Kim said as she leaned over towards Lori.

"No. You can't drive."

Kim pouted before rubbing her hand on Lori's thigh.

"Not right now, lover," Lori said with a grin. She then put her foot down on the accelerator.

They took off in a cloud of smoke.

"How are we going to make sure this beautiful machine isn't stolen from us?"

Lori grinned before pulling something from her pocket. It was a disc the size of a mini cd.

"I just place this on the car and no one, save me, can _touch_ the car."

Kim smiled.

"Okay, then. But seeing as this is my car as well, I get to drive it at least once. Maybe twice."

Lori looked at Kim for a second before turning her gaze back to the road.

"Alright, Kim. You win. You can drive the car. But I have to be in it."

"Why?"

"My powers. I can make the brakes engage without having to be in the driver's seat."

Kim smiled before nodding.

"Okay then."

There was a comfortable silence all the way to their destination.

* * *

******So there you have it. Kim and Electronique, aka Lori, are on the road to a mission. What will happen when they get there? What's the mission about? What does Betty do to the car when they get back? All that and more next chapter. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 11**

* * *

Kim and Lori pulled into the lair, the Lamborghini smoking slightly.

"Man. Duff really hit our ride hard."

Kim nodded as she got out of the car and walked to the rear. She then, very carefully, lifted up the hood to see the engine covered in oil.

"Shit," Kim said.

"What is it?"

"One of those golf balls must have hit a line. There's oil everywhere."

"Need a hand?"

Kim looked over and saw Dr. Director standing with a few men.

Both Kim and Lori got into fighting stances, Lori's hands arching electricity.

"Whoa, ladies," Dr. Director said.

Kim and Lori looked over at her.

"I called these guys in to work on your car."

The lovers looked at each other before looking at the brunette.

"Okay. Who are you and what did you do with Betty?"

Dr. Director chuckled before motioning the men to start working.

"Your Lamborghini has been fully paid for, licensed, registered, and insured. You also have a jet in your hanger large enough to load your Lamborghini in."

Kim and Lori were both flabbergasted.

"Okay, now I know you're not Betty."

"As of now, you two are Team Possible."

Kim looked at Dr. Director.

"I need to sit down," Kim stated, her legs not able to support her.

Lori grabbed Kim and scooped her up into her arms.

"Let's go, my Princess."

"No Shego lines."

"She calls you Princess?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll call you my Ginger."

Kim groaned.

"Anything but Ginger."

Lori thought for a moment.

"My Buttercup."

"So you're saying I'm delicate?"

"I'm just trying to come up with a nickname for you, Kim."

Kim looked away with a crimson face.

"Promise me you won't call me this in public."

"What?"

"You have to promise beforehand."

Lori nodded.

"I promise."

"Bubble-butt."

Lori couldn't resist. She burst out laughing.

"What kind of name is that?" she asked.

"Something my mother calls me sometimes. That and Kimmie-cub."

"I heard her use the second, but not the first."

Kim nodded before looking her lover in the eye.

"Now remember, Ellie, you can't tell anyone."

"I was always a woman of my word. I won't ell a soul, my Bubble-butt."

Kim's face went crimson again as she smiled.

"I love you, Ellie."

"And I love you, Kim," Lori said with a grin.

* * *

"So you decided to stay and be of some use?" Kim asked as she looked at Dr. Director.

"I thought you wouldn't mind the help. I know you like the car and I know you need a jet if you want to continue your hero work."

Lori stood off to the side watching the action around the hanger. When she had gotten there, she had made a list of things that needed to be done. The hanger was on the "desperate" list.

"So, Doctor, how much is this going to cost us?" she asked.

"Not a dime. We'll get everything in here working and then leave. I left a card next to the computer console in the living room with numbers for the pit-crew that fixed up your Lamborghini."

Kim and Lori nodded.

Kim then looked at the jet over by the hanger doors. It was VTOL painted a deep red. There on the bottom was a loading ramp which was lowered.

"I think I'll take a look at that Jet now," Lori said before walking away.

Kim was about to join her when her Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_Drakken and Shego just stole a high power sonic cannon. It's an experimental drilling tool."_

"We're on it, Wade. Location?"

"_Your ride should be there any minute."_

"Cancel the ride. We got that covered."

"_They were last seen heading into the Salt Lake Desert."_

Kim grinned.

"Hey, Betty! Is our ride patched up?"

Dr. Director looked at the men standing next to her.

"By all accounts, it's fixed," one mechanic said.

"Kim?" Dr. Director called. "You're good to go!"

Kim ran to the driver door and jumped into the car.

"Let's go, beautiful," Kim said as she turned the key in the ignition.

The car started with a loud purr.

Kim slowly put her foot on the gas and the car moved forward slowly. She then got it over to the loading ramp. She then put a little more pressure on the gas when the car didn't start to climb the ramp. It jumped and made it's way up ever so slowly.

"Kim?" Lori said as soon as Kim was out of the car.

"We've got a mission. You remember Shego and Drakken?"

Lori smiled as she remembered the fight.

"Well, they broke out of prison and stole a sonic cannon."

That got Lori's attention.

"So we're going after them?" she asked.

"Yep. And it's to the Salt Lake Desert."

Lori grinned as she looked at the car behind the redhead.

"I see why you loaded the car."

Kim grinned again.

"Yep. So let's go."

Lori nodded before looking down the loading ramp.

"Well, we're off," she called to the brunette.

Dr. Director nodded.

"Call when you've got them in custody."

Both Kim and Lori nodded before they walked toward the cockpit.

* * *

Kim and Lori sat in their car, looking at the lair in front of them.

"This is gonna be fun," Lori said as she opened her door.

Kim nodded in agreement.

"Let's see if Shego can come out and play."

Lori laughed as she walked over to the lair. They had parked their car fifty yards away.

"The device in place?"

Lori looked at Kim like she was crazy.

"Of course it's in place."

Kim just grinned.

"Just checking," she said.

The two crept up to the pile of salt.

"How do we get in?" Kim asked as she looked at her partner. There didn't seem to be any door.

"Give me a moment," Lori said.

Kim looked at the pile of salt.

"I told Dr. D that putting a lair out here in the middle of nowhere would get us caught."

Kim turned to see Shego running toward them, her hands ignited.

"Playtime!" Lori said as she ran at Shego.

"Fuck off! I'm fighting Princess this time!"

Lori let Shego by and ran over to the lair. She placed a hand against the pile and felt the power in the building. She then found the door.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Gin."

Kim nodded as she continued to fight with Shego.

Lori ran over to the door, threw it open, and ran in. The lair was not all that elaborate. Just a few things here and there. And that's when she ran into the henchmen.

"You guys don't want to mess with me," Lori taunted.

"And why would you think we fear you?" the one in front asked.

"You're talking to Electronique."

That got everyone's attention. Everyone, that is, except the guy in front. He just laughed.

"You've got to be kidding! A shorty like you, the mighty Electronique? Yeah, right!"

Lori just grinned as electricity flowed across her body.

The man gulped.

"You think I'm scared of you bozos?"

The men scattered, but not before they were all shocked.

Lori laughed as she ran around the lair trying to find the main room. A set of large steel doors caught her attention. She pushed them open and there stood Drakken.

"Well, well, well. Hey, Drew."

Drakken turned around and looked for the voice. When his eyes landed on Lori, he backed up until he was against the machine he was working on.

"Electronique! What are you doing here?"

"Working with Gin."

"Who?"

"Me!"

Lori looked over her shoulder to see Kim dragging an unconscious Shego behind her.

"Now don't destroy this lair. I don't want to have to fry that woman for making you sad again."

Kim pouted but nodded her head in agreement all the same.

Lori tuned back to Drakken.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," she said as electricity zipped around her hand.

Drakken dropped what he had in his hands and raised them in surrender.

"Out. Now."

Drakken nodded and started walking out of the lair.

"Come on, Gin. Let's get home. I could use a bath."

Kim grinned and wrapped her arms around Lori's waist.

* * *

******Well, there you have it. Sorry for the long wait. Too many things on me mind. Anywho, on to the preview.**

******So Lori and Kim just finished a mission, their second with the Lamborghini and first with their new jet. What's in store for our duo when they get back home? What's Betty going to say? Fine out next time. Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 12**

* * *

Lori flipped sent a signal to the hanger bay and landed. Once she had landed, she turned to wake up her Gin.

"Hey, Gin. Time to wake up."

When Kim woke up, she looked around the hanger and noticed that it wasn't the one they had left not to long ago.

"Where are we?"

"Home."

Kim tilted her head in confusion.

"We are at the lair under your home. I'll call one eye when we get settled."

Kim nodded with a smile. She had wanted to call her mother today but now she had the chance to visit with her.

"Come on, Gin. Let's go visit your mother."

Kim nodded as she stood.

"It's good to be home," she said with a smile as she stretched.

* * *

Lori led the way into the living room area where Kim, upon seeing the couch, laid down and fell asleep again.

"Wow," Lori muttered. "She must be tired if she's knocked out again."

Leaning over, Lori kissed Kim on her forehead before she walked over to the lift and went upstairs to the house. When Lori walked out of the basement, she noticed four sets of shocked eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Possible."

"Electronique."

Lori nodded before looking at the man and the boys at the table with her lover's mother.

"Hello, Mr. Possible, sir."

"Where's Kim? Is she alright?"

Lori gave a soft smile as she thought of Kim knocked out on the couch.

"She's asleep downstairs in the lair."

Ann and James looked at each other before looking at the woman before them.

"Let's go."

Lori nodded before turning to the boys at the table.

"You touch anything and I'll shock you."

James glared at her.

"I said shock, not kill. The lair has a lot of sensitive equipment. Also I need to make a call."

* * *

Kim jumped up when she heard the tweebs running around the base. She easily caught them.

"This is not a place for you to play!"

"But-"

"No."

"Come on, Kim!"

She glared at both of them.

"Lori probably told you to leave everything alone. You listen to her or I'll hurt you myself."

Ann and James looked at Lori.

"Your name is Lori?"

She nodded.

"Lori Gale."

Kim walked over to her lover and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hi, Mom. Hey, Dad."

Both her parents enveloped her tight embrace.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to call Dr. Director."

Kim looked over at Lori before looking back at her parents.

"I'll be right back. Keep an eye on those two tweebs."

Both Ann and James nodded as they watched the twins sit down on the couch.

Kim found Lori sitting in a chair in front of the main monitor. She walked over to her lover and sat down in her lap.

"Kim?"

"Loosen up, Baby."

Lori grinned before kissing the woman she loved. Just as things were staring to get heated, the monitor in front of them flared to life.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kim looked at the monitor.

"No. Sorry if you expected us to return there. I needed to take my girl home to her parents."

Kim giggled when Lori said that.

"Then what are we doing all these repairs for?"

"When we use that lair. I just brought her here for a bit. This is just a few days reprieve. And to ask her parents what they think of us getting married."

Kim gasped as she looked at Lori.

"What? Didn't think I'd pop the question?"

"Never," Kim replied in a whisper.

"Well, Miss Possible, with Betty Director as a witness," Lori said as she sat Kim in the chair and got down to one knee, "will you honor me by becoming my wife and letting me take your name?"

Kim gasped as Lori pulled out a diamond ring.

"Oh, Lori!" Kim squealed as she threw herself at her lover and kissed her.

Lori laughed as she held Kim to her.

"I need an answer, Kim. Betty wants to know as well, right, One-eye?"

Kim looked up to see Dr. Director grinning down at them.

"That I do, Lori."

Kim nodded vigorously before Lori slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Lori," Kim said.

"And I love you, Kim."

Kim slowly got to her feet and pulled Lori up with her.

"Well, Betty, the next time you see us, we'll be married," Kim said with a big grin.

"What's going on in here?!"

Kim and Lori turned to see James, Ann, and the twins running up to them.

Kim held up her left hand and leaned into Lori's embrace.

"Kim? What's that?" Ann asked.

"Take a wild guess, Mom."

Ann looked at the ring on Kim's finger a moment longer before looking at Lori.

"You didn't."

Kim was wrapped in a hug from Lori.

"I did."

Ann looked at James.

"Well, James. It seems our daughter want's to marry a former criminal. What do you think?"

James looked at Lori.

"Do you have the means to support her? Can you take care of her? Will you meet every one of her needs?"

Lori didn't falter.

"I do, I can and I will."

James walked over.

"I need to talk to you," he said to Lori. "In private."

James pulled Lori away from everyone else.

Ann looked Kim.

"You're marrying a villain?"

"She's not a villain now. We've gone on a couple missions. She's starting to change. She wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her."

Kim looked over at her father with her beloved.

"I hope he knows that whether or not he likes it, I'm getting married."

Ann smiled.

"She really makes you that happy?"

Kim grinned.

"I couldn't explain how happy I am when I'm around her."

Just then, James and Lori walked back over. Lori then wrapped Kim in her arms.

"Well?" Kim asked.

"Dad has agreed to let us get married."

Kim's grin broadened when she heard Lori say 'Dad'.

"Thanks, Dad," Kim said. She then turned in Lori's arms and kissed her.

* * *

******Well there it is, finally! Chapter 12. Sorry for the long delay. Writing "The Panther Within", then "The Panther's Pride" before starting on "Angelic Wings", I must say, I was held down.**

******Kim and Lori are now engaged. What will the 'villain community' have to say about this? You'll just have to wait and find out! Till then,**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

******I do not own Kim Possible. Just the story. "Doy!"**

******Chapter 13**

* * *

Kim and Lori sat in the lair that was located under the Possible residence. Everyone had been okay with their engagement. Well, not everyone.

Somehow the information had gotten leaked to the In-Terror-Net.

The familiar beeping of Kim's Kimmunicator caught both Kim and Lori's attention.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, Lori placing her chin on Kim's right shouder.

"_One, I heard the news. Congratulations on your engagement. Two, some of the your foes have been plotting ways to get you out of the picture."_

Kim frowned.

"How do you know that?"

"_Some of them have gone to the regular internet to spread the word. The word around is the In-Terror-Net nearly crashed from the amount of talk going on about you two."_

Kim smiled.

"_But there's still some of those villains to catch."_

"Who's up first?" Lori asked.

"_Well, you can take on Dementor, Gemini, or Drakken."_

"Drakken," Kim said with a grin. "I want to invite Shego to the wedding."

Wade chuckled.

"What?" Kim asked. "Shego and I don't always fight. There have been times we've gone out and had a cup of coffee on our down time."

Lori looked at her.

"You have coffee with your foe?"

"Yes. When she's not stealing anything, she invites me for a cup of coffee."

"Hmm," was all Lori replied.

* * *

"So where are we?" Lori asked, her fist held high with electricity crackling. It wasn't the best flashlight, but since they didn't have one, it was the next best thing.

"This was the location that Wade gave me for Drakken's new lair."

Just as she said that, the floor beneath her and Lori feel from under them and they slid down a shoot.

"Well, Kim Possible! We meet again! And Electronique! Why have you disgraced the Villain Community?"

Lori looked at Kim before smiling.

"Could it be, you fucking over sized smurf, that I'm no longer a villain?" Lori yelled at the man.

"No longer a villain? So you would betray what you are?"

Lori threw her left arm around Kim's shoulders.

"I'm about to get married, you blue moron, and to do that, I had to give up crime. And you know what? I don't regret it one bit!"

Kim smiled as she hugged Lori. She then looked over to Shego.

"Hey, Shego. We'd like you to be in our wedding."

"No way, Princess. I'm not even going to touch that one."

Kim slowly pulled off her bag and pulled out a package.

"This is yours, Shego. At least look at it."

Shego walked over and yanked the package out of Kim's hands.

"What is it?"

"It would be the dress you would wear if you chose to be in out wedding."

Both Lori and Kim watched as Shego slowly opened the package and pulled out a beautiful black dress that shimmered green when it hit the hit the light just right.

"Kimmie?"

"Come on, Shego. I mean, I know you want to have some freedom. We've gotten the okay from Dr. Director to allow you to be in out wedding. So please, be my Maid of Honor."

Shego's gaze shot from the dress in her hands to Kim.

"Still be enemies?" Shego asked.

Kim nodded. "I'll even give you the access code to our home so you can come and spar with me any time you want."

Shego smiled.

"Oh, I would love that!"

Kim motioned for her to follow them.

"Alright, Shego. Let's go. We've still got a bit of planing to do, but we would love some of your input."

"Shego!"

Shego looked at Drakken.

"Get her, Shego! Get Kim Possible!"

"Not this time, Dr. D. This time I'm walking out with her."

Shego turned her back on Drakken and nodded towards the stairs located off to the side.

"Let's go, Princess."

Once they got topside, Lori lead the way to their car.

"Hop in," Lori said as she held the front driver side seat up.

"I'll drive," Shego said.

Lori looked at Kim.

"Don't wreck it. It takes quite a while for out pit crew to fix any damages. But when we get to the jet, I'm flying."

Shego got in behind the wheel while Lori got in the back. Kim got in the passenger seat. Shego then looked over at Kim.

"A car and a jet? Kimmie's been busy."

"Hey, when you want to keep your lover close, you'll do anything to do it. I actually ran away with her. That's how we got this car. Over there," Kim said pointing at the jet sitting in a clearing.

"That's yours?" Shego asked, her eyes going wide as she leaned forward, her head right above the steering wheel.

"Yep," Kim and Lori said together.

Shego drove the car over to the lowered loading ramp and made the climb into the jet.

"Betts gave you this? How?"

Kim climbed out of the car and pulled the front seat forward to let Lori get out.

"Lori and I wanted to keep up with the world-saving thing. So when we got back after a mission, she had a pit crew waiting to check out and fix this beauty here," Kim said patting the car, "as well as the jet in a repaired hanger."

Shego walked with Kim and Lori into the cockpit and sat down in one of the back seats.

"Can I join the team?"

Kim froze. Then she, ever-so-slowly, turned around to look at the thief.

"You want to join our team?"

Shego nodded. She still had the dress in her hands.

Kim looked over at Lori.

"What do you think, hun?"

Lori looked back at Shego before climbing into the pilot's seat.

Kim looked at Shego again.

"Why the sudden change?"

"One, all these toys!" Shego said looking around.

"We get these to use on missions alone. The only thing we get to use outside of missions is the car. And we follow the speed limits with it."

"But that's the fun part."

"What is?"

"Breaking the speed limit."

Kim sighed with a smile.

"If you want to join our team, you have to live as we do. You have to give up crime, just as Lori has. Do you think you can do that?"

Shego sighed as she looked at the dress in her hands.

"I'll try. No more than that."

Kim smiled.

"That's all we wanted to know. Okay, Lori. Get us home."

"You got it, Gin."

Kim smiled as she leaned back in her seat, her hands behind her head.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" Betty asked as soon as they got there.

"We want to allow Shego to join Team Possible. She's the best at what she does. She could help us out on missions. And I know you want her on our side again."

Kim and Lori were sitting at a table with Betty while Shego was sleeping on the couch.

"Of course I want her on our side again. She could give us valuable intel. But why did you have to bring her hear?"

"Because I offered her the code to the lair so she can spar with me when she wants a workout."

Betty leaned back in her chair.

"I can't believe you, Kim. First you take one villainess with you without telling us and now you do the same thing."

"Uh... excuse me, but I'm no longer a villainess. I'm just Lori."

Kim looked over at her fiancee. Her gray hair was longer than it had been when they had met and she kept it down. And she still didn't wear her goggles.

"I know, Lori, but Kim walked over the same line twice."

"So I should bring Shego in when she wants to join _my _team? I should be able to make the decision on that one, Betty. Besides, she's agreed to be my Maid of Honor."

Betty sighed.

"This just got harder."

Kim nodded as she heard some noises coming from the couch. Walking over, she saw that Shego was starting to push herself up into a sitting position.

"What's all the damned noise? Can't a girl get some beauty sleep?"

Kim smiled.

"Come on, Shego. I'll show you to your room."

Shego nodded sleepily and stood. She then followed Kim out of the room.

"I'll let this go on one condition."

Lori looked at Betty.

"You make sure she toes the line."

Lori nodded.

"You got it, One-eye."

* * *

"So when is this wedding I'm suppose to take part in?" Shego asked the next morning.

"In a month," Lori said as she and Kim sat down at the table. Betty was cooking breakfast.

"What are you still doing here, Betts?" Shego asked.

"I've set up my office here. I work out of the lair."

Shego nodded.

"I knew you never took time off."

"Ha! Shows what you know. I'm taking time off for their wedding."

Shego shook her head.

"It does show what I know."

Betty laughed.

* * *

The wedding took place one month later just as Lori said. They had to get married out of state and Shego had offered her island off the cost of Florida. It had been a beautiful cerimony with both Kim and Lori wearing pearl white gowns. Shego, having been the Maid of Honor had of course worn her dress. The other brides maids wore similar dresses while the best man, Ron, had worn a black tuxedo with a emerald green bow tie and vest. He and Kim's parent's had cried when the reverend had pronounced them wedded and told them to kiss. Lori, not needing to be told twice, pulled Kim into a soft and sweet kiss.

When everyone made it to the reception, Ron stood up to give his speech.

"KP, we've known each other since pre-k and I'm glad to have been a part of your life. And as this life has led you to this special woman, remember to take care of her as she will you. Now I toast to you both. May your marriage never end and you both find pure happiness."

A mummer of agreement went through the people assembled.

* * *

When Kim and Lori got to the lair under the Possible house, Lori switched the lock code and unplugged all the computer screens.

"Lori? What are you doing?"

"Betty doesn't know we came here. I don't want her spoiling her fun," she replied with a sly grin.

Kim returned the smirk.

"Oh, you're bad!" Kim said as she threw her arms around Lori's neck.

"I know, but you love me for it."

Kim nodded and kissed her bride.

* * *

******And there you have it. It's finally finished! A Shocking Truth has been fun to type and a lot of fun to read. Now I know that some of you might want this story to continue, and it will at some point, but that's not going to happen today. So for now, to those who followed this story, thank you. I bid you adieu.**

******Talon Earthstone**

******Please review.**


End file.
